


A New Life

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ goes to meet Kate’s baby after a long day at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

I was exhausted. Ever since Kate left the paperwork increased due to the fact that there was one less person to help do the mountains of work we had. This meant I was working longer and getting less sleep. Also, being pregnant drains your energy. Usually I would drink coffee and take five hour energy shots, but caffeine wasn't good for the baby. 

My cellphone rang. It was Kate, “Hello?” 

“Hi, can you do a favor for me?” Kate asks me. “I just had the baby and I was wondering if you could possibly pick Meg up from school and bring her to the hospital.” 

“Of course. She gets out at three right?” I ask. I had picked Meg up from school a few times. 

“Yes. How are things at work?” 

“They have been crazy since you’ve left.” I looked down at the paperwork and decided I didn’t want to do it. “I can go pick Meg up now.”

“Are you sure?” Kate asks and in the background I can hear a small baby whimper. 

“Yes, I don’t really feel like doing paperwork. Does Meg know you’ve had the baby?” 

“I texted her that I had her, but I didn’t send a picture. She’s currently texting me in her math class begging for me to send Chris to go get her.” Kate laughed.

“Where is Chris?” He had to be near.

“He may have fainted.” Kate confessed. 

“Oh, is he okay?” I ask.

“He’s fine.” Kate answers back. “I’m not that surprised, he’s never been great with blood.” 

“I’ll go get Meg now. I can text her and let her know I’m coming.” 

“Thank you so much, JJ.” 

I then text Meg, Hey, Meg I’m coming to get you now and then I’ll bring you to the hospital. :)

She quickly texted back, Yay!!!! I’ll see you soon JJ!!!!!!

I smile and laugh at the amount of exclamation marks used. I then go and tell Hotch. I knock on his open door then walk in, “Is it okay if I leave early today?” 

“Of course. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I’m picking Meg up from school then taking her to the hospital to meet the baby.” I explain to him. 

“Kate, had the baby?” he asks.

I smile at him, “Yes.” 

“Tell her to send pictures.” Hotch request. 

“Will do.”  
-  
Meg comes running towards me and hugs me, “Thank you so much, JJ! I don’t think I can wait any longer to meet the baby. Do you know their name?” 

“No, Kate only told me that she had the baby.

“That’s is so like her.”  
-  
When we walk into the room Meg heads straight for Kate who is lying in the hospital bed with a bundle of pink blankets. 

“Can I hold her?” Meg asks. 

“Sure. JJ, can you come help? I don’t really know what I’m doing.” Kate looks tired, but happy.

“Yes.” I walk over to the bed and take the baby from Kate. She’s adorable. Her little face is peaceful. “Meg, how about you sit in the chair by the bed.” Meg sits down in the chair right by her and hold her arms out. I gently place the baby in her arms and help her support the baby’s head. “What’s her name?” 

“Hazel Jane.” Kate grins as she answers Meg.

In that moment I remember that in a few months I’ll have another baby to cuddle with. 

“Hey, Kate where’s Uncle Chris?”


End file.
